LOTM: Defensive Antics S3 P2/Transcript
(Zulu and Raynell are seen sitting together in bed as Raynell is seen wrapped in Zulu's arms) Zulu: *Smiling* Raynell: *Happy sigh*.... Zulu: Comfortable? Raynell: Comfortable and happy. Zulu: That's good. I'd hate for my queen to be unhappy. Raynell: You'd never make me unhappy. Zulu: That's right. I know all the things that make you happy. Raynell: That you do. Zulu: Bet you feel like you're in heaven right now. Raynell: I wouldn't go that far. Zulu: *Pokes Raynell's side* Yeah you would. Raynell: Hey! Stop that! Zulu: *Pokes again* Why? Raynell: *Giggles a little* Zulu stop it! Zulu: What? I'm just sitting with my girl. Raynell: You know what you're doing! Zulu: What am I doing? Oh you mean this? *Pokes again* Raynell: *Giggles* Yes! Stop it please! (Zulu smirks) Zulu:....*Pokes again* Boop. Raynell: *Giggles* Zulu: Okay okay, that was the last one. Raynell: Thank you... Zulu: I just like to hear that cute giggle of yours. Raynell: Aww that's sweet. Zulu: *Rubs head to Raynell's* Not as sweet as you. Raynell: *Smile* Thanks. (The two continue snuggling together before the scene cuts to Ghira and Blake out in the woods) Blake B:..... Ghira: We there yet? Blake B:.... Ghira: Blake? You gonna- (Blake suddenly vanishes) Ghira: !! …… Guess we're starting. (Ghira looks around at the trees surrounding him as he listens for disturbances) Ghira:....Hmm..... (Ghira's ears then perk up before he dodges to the right, dodging a shot from behind him) Ghira: *Sigh* Knew it. (Ghira then looks around for Blake seeing no sign of her. Blake silent jumps from branch to branch, trying to fire a better shot at getting Ghira) Blake B: *Thinking* I have to be careful. His hearing is as good as mine. (Ghira is then seen as he starts to smell the air) Blake B: !! *Thinking* But his smell might be a different story! Ghira: Gotcha! (Ghira fires a few small spines from his hand into the tree, causing Blake to dodge them) Ghira: Nothing gets away from this nose! (Blake suddenly jumps all over the place in an effort to lose Ghira) Ghira: You can't hide from my nose Blake! *Sniff sniff* Hmm... (Ghira looks around before he hears the leaves in the trees rustling) Ghira: Not so fast! (Ghira fires another spine, hitting Blake's weapon from her hand) Blake B: !! Oh no! (The sword lands on the ground) Ghira: Ha ha! Now I have the advantage! (Ghira makes a jump at Blake, he's about to hit her) Ghira: Got you! (Blake vanishes via shadow clone) Ghira: !! CRAP! (Suddenly Blake is on ground floor and grabs her sword) Blake B: Nice try Ghira! I'll admit, your sense of smell's definitely improved! Ghira: Thanks! Guess that's gonna be useful in the future! (Ghira stands back up) Ghira: But the compliments won't slow me down! Blake B: And your improved senses won't be enough to catch me. *Jumps away* Ghira: Hehe. Okay now I'm REALLY having fun! (Ghira starts to run after Blake before the scene cuts back to Raynell and Zulu) Raynell:........ Zulu: So, how'd you day go? Raynell: So far? Pretty good. Zulu: That's nice. Raynell: Even better being wrapped in your arms. Zulu: Oh you. Raynell: *Giggle* (The door then slowly opens as Jessica sticks her head in) Jessica: Hey uhhh, is it okay if I come in? Zulu: Oh hey Jess! Raynell: Sure, come on in! (Jessica enters the room) Jessica: Aww look at you two! Raynell: *giggles* Jessica: I'm so happy for you both! Zulu: Thanks Jess! Jessica: Don't mention it! Anything to see my bestie get some good attention! Raynell: *giggles* Thanks Jessie! Jessica: Man, she's really giggly today after all. Raynell: Because I'm so happy! Zulu: And I could hear her giggles all day. Jessica: I will admit, it's kinda cute in a weird way. Raynell: Aww guys! Jessica: *Smiles* Zulu: Where's Alex at? Jessica: Napping. Zulu: Ah. Jessica: Yeah, he said he was tired from walking around all day today. Zulu: Well it's nice of you to give him one. Jessica: Sure is. Raynell: That just means you can hang with us! Jessica: Yep! Zulu: I mean come on, *Pokes Raynell* who wouldn't wanna hang with you? Raynell: Hey stop it! Jessica: Aww she doesn't wanna get poked. Raynell: I don't! (Zulu looks at Jessica before they both smirk) Jessica and Zulu: *Nod* Raynell: Huh? (Jessica walks over next to Raynell and Zulu) Jessica: Hey Raynell. Raynell: Yeah? Jessica: *Pokes Raynell* Boop! Raynell: !! Oh no don't you start too Jessie! Jessica: Start what? Zulu: She's not doing anything sweetie. Raynell: *Sighs*.... Jessica: Aww don't be upset Raynell, it's just a joke! Raynell: I know. (Jessica smiles before she sits next to the two on the bed. The scene then cuts to Ghira looking around in the woods) Ghira: *Groans* Dammit, where'd she go now? (Ghira crosses his arms and thinks) Ghira: Jeez she's like a ninja. .......... *Face palm* And this is ninja training... So I have to think like one. (Ghira then looks down at his hands) Ghira: Guess it's time for a stealthier approach. (Ghira's body then turns completely invisible) Ghira: Now to leave bait. (Ghira splits off a clone of himself which stands in place looking around. Ghira is then heard hiding) Ghira Clone:........ (Blake is seen coming up toward the Ghira clone. She watches him from the trees) Blake B:.... What is he doing? (The clone continues doing nothing) Blake B: Did I stump him that much....? Ghira Clone:......... Blake B: Well, no point in waiting around. Time to finish this. (Blake pulls out her sword and with great quiet and stealth, jumps down and pulls out her sword and starts to approach the Ghira clone) Ghira Clone:....... Blake B: Here it comes! (Blake goes to stab the clone, causing it to turn to goo before it can be stabbed) Blake B: !!! Huh?! (The goo passes by Blake's feet and reattaches to an invisible force behind her. She then slowly turns around as Ghira becomes visible once more) Blake B:... Ghira: Boo. (Blake tries to counter but Ghira pounces her and pins her to the ground) Ghira: I got you. Blake B:.... *smiles* Not bad. Ghira: Told you I've been getting better. (Ghira and Blake both stand up) Ghira: Clever right? Blake B: I'll admit, you had me fooled. Ghira: Thought I would. Blake B: *Smiles* Ghira: So, is that it for now? Blake B: I'd say so. Ghira: Awesome. You feeling better? Blake B: I'm feeling just fine Ghira. Ghira: Alright then, let's head back. (Blake nods as they both start heading back to the house) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts